Invento
by yageni
Summary: Usopp quiere hacer algo en la cocina, pero Sanji no le permite entrar en sus dominios... Dedicado a Dita.


Oda Eichiro es el verdadero y autentico héroe detrás de One Piece, yo solo soy una enfermita de la mente que prefiere gastar su tiempo en esto en lugar de hacer su trabajo. =P

Este fic está dedicado a Dita. Gracias por cuidar de Robin (mi nueva gatita negra XD) y por ser tan excelente amiga. Ojalá yo pueda ser la mitad de buena persona que sos vos.

Lean y comenten, que si hay una razón por la cual un fandom se muere es por los forros/forras que no dejan ni un puto "Conti Please"

Sanji sacó a Usopp de su cocina a las patadas. ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que repetirle que no se pusiera a inventar cosas raras con la comida en su preciada cocina?

Sí, le aceptaba que inventando y experimentando nacían nuevos platos y deliciosas comidas, pero tener al tirador en su cocina, revolviendo sus cosas y sus utensilios le ponía la piel de gallina, era como si una chica encontrara a alguien revisándole la gaveta de la ropa interior... totalmente imperdonable.

Pero el otro no se daba por vencido, y de hecho era peor que Luffy porque Usopp era lo

suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir la contraseña de la heladera y los tres guardianes de la misma se estaban cansando de ese juego.

—Cocinero-san, ¿por qué no le dejas hacer lo que quiere?

—Eso, sólo necesitas supervisarlo un poco ¿cierto? —Nami no entendía porque era tan importante ese asunto —Ya estoy cansada de tantos _ires_ y _venires_.

—Si mis ángeles me piden algo, haré lo que sea.

—Decidido entonces, le ayudaras a Usopp y este dejará de atacar la cocina y la heladera por las noches.

—Voy a contarle a tirador-kun la decisión.

—Es extraño Sanji, tú siempre estás tratando de mejorar y de innovar en la cocina ¿qué te pasa de pronto?

El rubio se quedó perplejo ante la aguda observación de su Nami-swan.

No supo qué decir, por lo que se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras se prendía un cigarrillo. Igual, la pelirroja no espero mucho tiempo por una respuesta y pronto se levantó de la reposera para ir a su habitación.

¿Por qué era que no soportaba la idea de que alguien revisara sus utensilios? Claro que le eran preciados y sumamente importantes, pero si se lo proponía o lo necesitaba podía cocinar con las manos y un pedazo de laja. Entonces ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

No supo contestarse.

Llegó el momento de "prestarle" su sagrada cocina a su nakama, y él seguía sin tener una clara idea de qué diantres era lo que le pasaba.

Le observó mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes y los cortaba "torpemente". Al menos para el rubio eso era torpe, aun cuando en realidad lo estaba haciendo muy bien, solo que a él le tomaba mucho más tiempo que al cocinero.

—Deja eso, ¿de qué tamaño los quieres?

Aturdido, Usopp apenas atinó a tomar un pedazo y levantarlo entre sus dedos, como muestra. En dos segundos eso estuvo cortado y listo para lo que seguía.

—¿Qué más?

Tomando coraje, el tirador buscó un papel en su bolsillo.

—Necesito hacer una masa con estos ingredientes, pero no sé cómo. Solo tengo las cantidades.

Sanji tomó el papel de sus manos con malos modos. Leyó la pequeña lista y buscó los elementos mencionados en la misma, dejándolos en prolijo orden sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué estas tratando de hacer exactamente?

—Es una receta que hacía mi madre, pero yo era muy pequeño cuando ella falleció y nunca pude hacerla —Miró hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos del otro—. Si bien no pude aprender hacerla, nunca olvidé ese sabor… hace poco encontré esto y estaba tratando de descubrir si será posible recuperarla.

Algo se sucedió en ese momento. Sanji sintió como si un gran peso se levantara de su espalda. ¿Por qué seria?

Asintió varias veces, sopesando lo que su compañero le acabara de contar.

—Si no sabemos nada sobre el procedimiento tendremos que hacer pequeñas muestras y llevar a cabo varios experimentos con diferentes órdenes y métodos.

El otro asintió, emocionado, eso era lo más cercano a la ciencia de la química orgánica que iba a estar en su vida.

—Necesitamos papel, pluma y cinta adhesiva para poder marcar las muestras y llevar un registro de las técnicas usadas y las que queden por hacer. ¿Recuerdas cómo era que tu madre lo cocinaba?

—En el horno, de eso estoy seguro.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos a evitar pasar por todos los tipos de cocción.

Pronto, el antes reticente Sanji estaba metido de lleno en la situación.

—La primer muestra— le hablaba a aquel que había invadido su cocina, quién tardo unos segundos en reaccionar —. Esas cantidades son muy grandes, no podemos usar tanto. Divide eso de forma proporcional.

—Sí, de inmediato— Usopp hizo unos cálculos y las cantidades quedaron en pequeñas tandas de 100, 50 gramos y 100 ml cúbicos.

Mientras mezclaban la levadura con el agua, para luego agregar la harina, o la harina con la levadura, para después agregar la sal y mil otras variantes, las piezas del rompecabezas de Sanji fueron cayendo en su lugar. Estaba molesto porque su nakama no le había pedido ni ayuda, ni permiso para poder hacer todo eso. Y Usopp no era así ¿o si? Era eso lo que le irritaba.

—Voy afuera a fumar.— le dijo a su compañero por mera cortesía. Y le dejó solo observando cambios en las mezclas y tomando notas frenéticamente.

Se fumó un cigarro completo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y se encontró pensando que no quería volver a entrar en la cocina. Ese era su lugar de trabajo ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan incómodo?

Entró azotando la puerta.

—Ah Sanji, llegas justo a tiempo ¿puedo usar el horno?

El rubio se limitó a prender el mismo dejando el fuego al mínimo.

El otro notó el extraño silencio.

—¿Estás enojado, Sanji? Digo por esto de tener que ayudarme…

—NO— frente a esa respuesta el otro se encogió en su sitio. Si no estaba enojado, tenía el sistema nervioso funcionándole al revés, eso o era un pésimo mentiroso. —No estoy enojado— esos ojos furibundos parecían decir otra cosa— estoy molesto.

¿Qué diferencia podía haber?

—¿Estas molesto porque las chicas te obligaron a prestarme tu mugrosa cocina?— pensó en agregar algún adjetivo calificativo más grosero, pero eso solo haría que todo se pusiera peor, y para empezar no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba mal.

—Estoy molesto porque no me dijiste qué era lo que querías desde el principio—el rubio estaba ¿dolido? ¿Y al punto de ignorar un insulto a su adorada cocina?— Yo te habría ayudado ¿sabes?

—No te ofendas, pero no creí que lo pudieras entender— el gesto en la cara de su nakama no cambiaba, pero no dejó que eso le amedrentara. —Últimamente estas huraño y de mal humor, no solo conmigo, con casi todos. —Se evitó aclarar que con cualquiera menos las chicas y que por alguna razón, parecía tener muy mal humor para él y para el marimo, como si de pronto y por alguna razón desconocida ambos tuvieran el mismo nivel. Y el pobre tirador se negaba a pensar que alguna de sus acciones fuera digna de semejante actitud.

El gesto de Sanji cambio de manera gradual. Era cierto que andaba un poco mal humorado, pero no creyó que nadie lo notara, o que les molestara. ¿No estaría Usopp exagerando un poco?

Y si bien su amigo era un mentiroso, a veces un poco excedido, en esa ocasión ese no era el caso.

El cocinero se frotó la frente con una mano, escondiendo sus ojos de la vista del otro. Le reconocía que sí, que estaba irritable, que se las agarraba con todos. Pero se le escapaba de la mente el hecho de si se había ensañado o no con el moreno. ¿Era así?

—Mira Usopp, lo lamento si he estado de mal humor, y me disculpo— hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar cuándo en específico había sido rudo con el tirador en particular.

—Está bien—suspiró resignado, ahora que había visto ese gesto en su nakama no estaba seguro de querer una disculpa—. No tienes que hacerlo — la mano en el hombro le hizo bajar la mano y levantar la vista. El contacto visual fue muy breve, incluso el físico, porque Usopp quitó su mano tras darle una leve palmadita—. Sé que no harías algo así adrede.

Mientras veía como su compañero volvía a su pequeño experimento sintió una mezcla de alivio y angustia.

Observando el suelo como si quisiese ver qué había del otro lado se preguntó: ¿por qué? De pronto se sentía enojado de nuevo. Quería abrazarlo y… se reprendió mentalmente. Los hombres no hacen esa clase de cosas. Y él sí quería hacerlas. Ahí radicaba todo el problema, Usopp le movía el piso y él no podía permitírselo. Le daba mucha bronca, porque estaba seguro de que el otro no le correspondería, de hecho sí él dijera algo probablemente se lo tomaría a broma.

Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, estaba acorralado, como una sucia rata atrapada en la sentina del barco.

Fue su turno para suspirar resignado, levantó la vista despacio, tratando de no reparar en el físico de su nakama, pero de a ratos los ojos se le iban. Cansado de luchar consigo mismo, se acercó hasta el otro, tomó algunos de los ingredientes y empezó a mezclar.

Al verlo junto él, Usopp le sonrió, alegre de que su nakama se decidiera a ayudarlo, y sin saberlo hizo que las fuertes y poderosas piernas del cocinero temblaran como gelatina a medio cuajar.

Este le devolvió el gesto como pudo y siguió trabajando en silencio. Trató de calmar su acelerado corazón, de no reparar en cómo le sudaban las manos, ni en todas las mariposas que daban vueltas en su estomago. Pero no era fácil. Para nada.

El experimento finalizó y Sanji reconoció tarde qué era lo que el tirador del barco había estado intentando hacer: pizza rellena, de champiñones. Tan molesto había estado el rubio por toda la situación que no se había detenido a pensar con detalle en lo que habían estado trabajando. Es más, cuando el plato estuvo terminado le objetó a su nakama:

—¿No era que no te gustaban las setas?

—Son champiñones, no es lo mismo.

El rubio puso su peor cara de enojo, molesto de nuevo con su amigo, por sus idioteces y consigo mismo, porque además se habrían ahorrado un montón de esfuerzo si no fuera por lo atribulado que estaba…

El parpado derecho le tembló en un tick nervioso, al borde del ataque de ira.

Reparando en ese gesto, Usopp temió por su vida.

—¿Es-estás enojado, Sanji? —tartamudeó, amedrentado por la poesía de furia que era la cara del cocinero.

Se limitó a asentir y a avanzar hasta donde estaba, logrando que el moreno diera varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

—Ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas— susurró venenoso, mientras se acercaba más y más al sorprendido y sumamente descolocado inventor.

No entendía qué era lo que el otro quería, y si bien para otro hubiera estado más que claro el hecho de que el cocinero le tomara de la nariz no le ayudaba a entender qué pasaba.

Pero si tenía dudas, seguro que los labios de su nakama contra los suyos las disiparon por completo. Recuperándose del shock inicial, correspondió el gesto como pudo, quedándose un poco decepcionado cuando este se rompió.

—¿Y por qué fue eso? —la pregunta le salió sin pensarla demasiado, desesperado intento por descubrir qué le pasaba al otro.

—El pago por haberme hecho perder el tiempo — con un gesto circular de la mano buscó abarcar toda la cocina —. Y por hacer que mi mugrosa cocina esté más mugrosa.

El rubio se fue prendiéndose otro cigarrillo, y Usopp se quedó tocándose los labios.

Pese a lo inverosímil que le había resultado en su momento, no había sido mala idea después de todo el plan de las chicas y su invento, para poder descubrir qué le pasaba a Sanji.

Ahora solo le quedaba inventar algo para que el rubio se le confesara de una maldita vez…

Gracias por llegarte hasta acá, ahora solo tienes que darle al botón de Review This History. ¡No seas PUTO/PUTA, que está a un miserable movimiento del maldito mouse!


End file.
